Smallville: A Fallen Hero
by DCForever
Summary: A Hero must make a choice...emotions will fly high
1. Chapter 1 of 3

Title: A Fallen Hero  
Author: DCForever  
Contact: dcforever23@yahoo.com  
Feedback: Who doesn't want it? It is definitely welcomed.  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Science Fiction  
Archiving: Archiving is permitted as long as I know of where it will be posted and that all the above info stays intact.  
Disclaimer: Lets get this straight...I'm not affiliated with anyone...don't have anything of major value. Think that about covers it.  
Author's Note: This is not only my first attempt at writing a Smallville story, but its also my first non-romantic or erotic story that I've written. Wanted to try something different. Wanted to see if I could actually write something that could be used as an actual storyline on the series. So here it is. And I definitely would like to know what people think after they read it. As soon as Fanfiction.net is back online, good and strong, I will submitting it there for sure. Oh, and this story wasn't beta-ed so there are sure to be a ton of mistakes. Plus, this story was written as a stand alone story.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion...mouths wide open...stares of uncertainty and confusion...tears frozen on the flesh...heart beats stalled...expressions varying from face-to-face.  
  
Casings of metal floating through the air leaving ripples in wake much like that of objects moving in water.  
  
The glistening metal was coming from all directions. Some connecting with the hand...others the face and chest...but none seemed to pierce the flesh. Shell after shell emptied to the ground...movement was swift and on target...the movements were a blur to the on-lookers, but expressions started changing from sadness to that of joy and those scared turned to those of cheer.   
  
The situation was turning itself around and their faces told the story. All was okay.   
  
Empty shells and pellets lined the floor, though none had gone further than the court's out of bounds line. A midst everything that had happened in the fleeting moment...stood a boy. A boy that everyone knew and many admired. His clothes in shambles...flannel material barely hanging on by threads...muscles unseen by anyone revealed at their peak...minature bullets holes in the clothing that was left, yet somehow he was alive and still standing. Breathing wasn't easy and pain like none he had ever felt coarsed through his body...yet he remained standing.   
  
He had endured the wraith of 20 gunmen occupying auto and semi-automatic weapons whose only objective was to kill everyone in the room if their ransom wasn't paid. Though hurt and beat down, the young boy knew that his secret was no more, but his friends and fellow classmates would live for another day.  
  
Then the blur was seen once again, though this time much more noticeable. The beating had taken much strength and speed from the young boy, but he found the strength to scurry throughout the gym gathering all the gunmen and their arsenal. Moment later their weapons had been squashed into a ball of metal and their body's wrapped up with volleyball nets. As before, the blur suddenly regained the form of a that of a young boy...a boy in much pain. He turned to see his classmates, but as he turned all he noticed was the dizziness he felt in his head, the spinning of the room and the floor as his body and finally his head landed.  
  
No one in the bleachers moved...they weren't sure what had just taken place, but they knew they had just witnessed a miracle and he was one of their own. He was a fellow Smallville Crow and one of the local farmboys. Though all they saw now was their savior..lying in the middle of the gymansium's floor beaten to a pulp. The question wasn't 'how had he managed to stop all those bullets', but 'how did he survive being hit by just one of them?' Many of the students started heading towards the young man while others seeked the exits.   
  
All motion suddenly came to a stop as they heard a loud, sudden noise from above. Everyone's eyes and attention focused on the noise coming from the roof. A hatch on the roof flew open and a rope descended to the floor followed by a masked man wearing what looked like a cat burglar's outfit. He quickly observed the damage in the room and noticed the young man lying on the floor and 20 or so men struggling to get out of their netted predicament. Shaking his head and chuckling, he pulled out a small black box that triggered a small explosion from the back of the gym. Bricks and mortar went flying through the air as another explosion occurred and then another, and another. The students panicked and ran for the exits as fast as they could. Some were knocked to the floor and trampled on as the panic ensued.   
  
The man (Cleaner) had done his job and earned his money. In a few moments, 20 or so men and probably a few not so lucky students would meet their maker and no one would be the wiser. Why had this all taken place? Who had orchestrated everything? The black, masked man quickly was raised from the floor back through the roof. A black helicopter was seen flying away from the scene of the crime.  
  
Most of the student body, that had attended the after school rally, had escaped the disaster, but there were a few unlucky ones as well. One in particular...valiant, young student by the name of Clark Kent. He had risked his life and had taken on all the gunmen himself, but in the end he couldn't save himself. The explosions could still be seen and heard as Smallville High's Gymnasium came tumbling to the ground. Bricks, steel rafters, support beams, nets, goals, and metal bleachers alll crumbled as dust quickly arose from the ground. Sound of prayers and crying and verbage of disbelief could be heard from the masses...school teachers, principals, some parents, and other on-lookers watched in amazement and shock as the building fell to its dimise.  
  
Questions were popping up everywhere...though no one had any answers? Why had it happened? Why them...why now? How was one person able to initially save all their lives? Bullets had been coming from all angles...some no more than 20 feet from the targets, but yet no one had been initially injured. The speed...the blurred image...the courage...where did it come from? Clark? Kent? The clumsy, wholesome, ordinary farmboy...where...how...did they all imagine it? The questions came in all forms, but they seemed to center around the same thing...how had Clark Kent done what he had done? How was he able to single handedly save all those people. Though some had their theories, no one knew the real answers. They all knew they were saved once and would have probably been saved again if the young man (he became a man when he saved his fellow classmates) could have had time to recover. Screaming...crying...and build up of anger started echoing through the crowd. On this day, many had been lost, yet many lived.   
  
A short, blonde girl came running through the crowd, holding a digital camera, screaming out Clark's name. She was asking everyone she ran into what had happened and where Kent was, but no one could bring themselves to tell her. They knew she was a friend and colleague so they wanted to spare her for they were uncertain themselves. Had anyone seen him escape with the rest? Was he buried somewhere in the midst of the rumble as a result to the explosions? Had he gone to meet his maker as well? They had all left him lying there on the floor while they ran for their lives. They had left him...after everything he did for them...they just left him. Many asked if he had made it out, but everyone knew deep down that they had failed as human beings and had left their savior to die.  
  
Hours later, police, firemen and a large number of students that had stayed around, dug throughout the rubble hoping to find some sign of life. After hours of digging and hard work the police chief called off the search. All the bodies that had been found was laid out in a row on the ground. Many on-lookers grieved over the lost...some friends...others not, but at this moment in time it didn't matter. The students knew that it could have easily have been all of them under the rubble, but because of a gracious miracle they weren't.   
  
The count was never established. Some students went to the rally and others didn't. There was no true way of knowing who had been lost in the unfortunate event. The police chief felt that all the bodies had been found, but the survivors knew better. Confusion reached the faces of the masses again as they realized that their hero's body had not been uncovered. Where was it? Did they overlook it?   
  
The students rushed the building's rubble once again and tore through everything they could manage to tear through. Thirty minutes later, a loud shrill was heard. Someone had found remnants of flannel material hanging from an arm, but it under what was left of the scoreboard that once hung high over the glossy gymnasium floor. The volunteers worked together and removed the scoreboard from the scene and there laid the missing body. The volunteers stood around the beaten, lifeless body of their fallen hero.   
  
A few came forward to pick up the remains and to their surprise found another body beneath. This body was still warm and visually shaking from fright. The students immediately recognized the popular, ex-cheerleader. The EMT personnel immediately rushed in and started checking the girl's vitals and to their astonishment found no physical damage...she was just in shock. The brunette's hair and clothes were a mess, but otherwise she was okay. One of the students bent down to the body of the fallen hero and tried to retrieve what looked to be a necklace, from inside the young man's mouth. With some help, the piece of jewelry was pride from his mouth. There was a small rock attached to the necklace that gave off a bright greenish glow. Once free, the necklace was handed over to the sole survivor.   
  
Chloe had finally gathered enough courage to see the body of her deceased friend. Upon seeing Clark's body, she turned and immediately saw a fellow student handing Lana her necklace. The bright green glow was no more. Reporter instincts kicked in as Chloe realized that she had seen Lana's necklace glow on a few occassions. Everytime it occurred, Clark had been nearby and was either stumbling or in some sort of shock or pain. She quickly crossed over the rubble and grabbed the necklace from the young lady and threw it with all her might. The meteor fragment became bright again for a second or so as it travelled over Clark's body and then the glow was gone again as it landed far away.  
  
Lana and the others weren't sure why Chloe had reacted that way, but stood in amazement as the stone reacted to the prescence of their hero. Chloe wasn't sure what she had uncovered, but quickly left the scene with her hands covering her face and tears. Lana waved off students and EMT workers and slowly made her way towards the body. By this time her boyfriend, Whitney, had joined her by her side. He tried his best to comfort the girl in her time of need and sadness.   
  
He and Clark had their differences, but this had been the second time that Clark had saved his life and countless time he had saved his girl. He now accepted the fact...all those times Clark had been present when someone was in trouble...it wasn't luck or good fortune that he happened to there...he was there because he knew he could make a difference. Hugging and leaving Lana's side, Whitney and a few of his friends gathered around the body and succeeded in lifting it in the air.   
  
As quick and easily as they had lifted the body, it was just as quick at hitting the ground again. Whitney and his friends immediately scurried away as they had realized that the body was no longer lifeless. A head jerk here and a finger flinching there was great cause for the EMT to push their way through the students. They immediately started working on the young man, but they were unsuccessful in extracting any vitals from the young man's body.   
  
They had witnessed small signs like these on previous death-bed ridden patients so they knew they were wasting their time. The body sometimes has nervous flinches when it shuts down, but the workers had never witnessed a dead body whose eye lids suddenly pop open. There they were, starring eye to eye with the young man, but still there was no other movements...not even the eyes. Though there was no movement among the body, there was plenty of movement by the students and on-lookers. Both girls and boys alike were dropping left and right...fainting from seeing the eye opening event, Lana included. The workers waved back over Whitney and his friends and together they were able to get Clark's slumping, beatened down, possibly dead body to the ambulance.  
  
Kent was immediately rushed to a nearby hospital where doctors and specialists ran every type of test known to man, but none yeilded anymore information than when they first started. The body was warm and gaining in temperature, but still no movement. Jonathan and Martha Kent pushed their way through the hospital's double doors and made a b-line for their son. Lex Luthor followed close behind with a team of lawyers and specialists of his own. At the request of the Kent's and some help from Lex's attorneys, all hospital personnel wase removed from Clark's room, tests were halted and all findings and results were seized and given over to the Kents.   
  
Lex knew his friend was in trouble and had been through a huge ordeal. He hadn't seen or witnessed what had happened, but from the news that was circulating throughout the town he knew it wasn't good. His best friend could die because of his actions. Clark was supposed to be where he was always at after school...at his farm helping his dad. Why of all days had he broken his routine...why on the day that was supposed to his pay day?   
  
There was no way for him or his Cleaner to know. He blamed it all on the bumbling idiots that he had hired. Why had they tried to take a school hostage after having stolen $20 million of untraceable bonds from the Metropolis National Security Holdings Bank, owned by his father? They had been told to hide out and lay low. Taking over a gymnasium of students and faculty wasn't Lex's idea of hidding out. They had their own agenda. They wanted to steal Lionel Luthor's money and double cross Lex in the mean time, but everything fell apart. After they raided Lex's mansion, The Cleaner was sent to track them down and dispose of them. Lex should have sent a Cleaner that actually had somewhat of a heart. If Lex had known that his man would have taken down an entire building packed full of innocent people, he would have taken care of the problem himself. He failed himself, his best friend, and the town...yet no one knew, but him.  
  
Lex knew that Clark was always holding something back. He had secrets that he kept locked away and would probably never reveal, but Lex had his own secrets. Like Clark, he hoped they would never get out. Lex watched as Clark's parents kneeled by this bed praying for some kind of sign...a sign of anything...just a sign, but nothing came forth. Clark's body never moved, eye lids still open and eyes gleamed like they always did, but nothing more.  
  
It was 1:30 am the next morning when the doctors were allowed back in Clark's hospital room. It was then they announced his death. What more could they do...the body was lifeless and showed no vitals. At first they were going to suggest a coma stasis, but even coma patients show vitals. Clark's body showed nothing.  
  
As the news filtered through the hospital hallways, what students were left, broke down in tears. A tearful and anger ridden Lex Luthor walked furiously down the hall and exited the building. Students, faculty, and volunteers flocked to the large glass window that allowed them to look in on Clark's form. They still had no answers to what had happened the previous day...they only knew that there layed the body of a fallen hero...their hero...their superman.  
  
The funeral was held two days later. The Kents had requested for a small, personal funeral...only close friends and family were allowed. Clark's best friends, Chloe and Pete, listened as the pastor and Kents said their final farewells. Lex then followed suit, leaning over the body, kissing each cheek and placed something in the palm of the still warm hand. He stood back up, said his goodbyes to the Kents and said farewell to Smallville for good. Moments later he was gone. Chloe and Pete reached their friend's body and broke down in tears. They said their goodbyes and thank yous. Pete had been in Metropolis when everything went down. Chloe reflected back on the day and blamed herself for losing her best friend. She had asked Clark to cover the rally until she could finish up an article she had been struggling with. She had been walking out of the main school building when the explosions first started and arrived on the scene moments later. She knew that if she had gone herself and allowed Clark to go on home, that she would have been part of the bloodbath that was destined to happen. No, she wasn't mad about that. She was mad because she wished she could have witnessed her best friend in the peak of his performance. She, like Whitney, realized that after everything that has happened to the people of Smallville...Clark was special...he was brave...he was nothing of this world. She only wished that she could have witnessed his heroics...and died by his side. The tears that flowed down her face weren't of sadness, but of pride, assurance, and joy.  
  
Martha stood by Jonathan's side and watched the scene unfolding before them. She looked at Jonathan as if she was asking for his acceptance and started walking toward the two teenagers. She wrapped her arms around Chloe and Pete's shoulders and gave them a great big hug. As she led them away from the casket and towards the cars she smiled at her husband. Martha once again stood by her husband as she reached in their truck and pulled out a floppy disk container. She smiled at the two young people and handed the case and a letter over to Chloe. Chloe slowly opened the letter and read its contents. The letter mentioned that the floppy disks were Clark's daily journal entries...from the time he was able to write and type. They told of his abilities, his misfortunes, his adventures and everything that he had ever felt or experienced. They were now Chloe's responsibility and she could do whatever she wished with them. Certain people deserved to know the truth...if not all the people of Smallville, then at least those closest to Clark. The others could just write it off as being another freak incident in the Meteor Capital of the World.  
  
That very night, Chloe was in The Torch's office reading the contents from disk-to-disk. She was astonished at everything that Clark had kept from her and the rest of his friends and even somethings from his parents. She was amazed that she was able to read through most of the 125 diskettes in one night. Being the curious person she was, she inserted the last diskette into her Mac and clicked away. There was only one folder on the diskette and it was labeled 'My Best Friend-Nosey Reporter-Cant Keep Out of Everyones Privacy-Lana Wannabe-Much Have An Answer for Everything-Cute Blonde-Ms Attitude-Amazing Looking-Fashion Emergency Reject-Dearest To My Heart-My Everything-CS.'   
  
Chloe wasn't amused, but she immediately knew the folder was addressed to her. She quickly opened the file and there before her was a file called 'Here's The Answer.' Without hesitation, he clicked on the file and immediately the screen went blank...then all the other computers in the room went blank as well. A virus had been released into the school's network and all was lost. A symbol, out of nowhere, appeared on all the computer monitors. It looked like a Large 'S' with a red open shield encasing it.   
  
Chloe read the message that quickly scrolled across the screen. Sorry Chloe, it is for your own good. I know you kept records of everything meteor related on The Torch's computers and wasn't sure about the school's network so I've erased everything. Including the files you kept relating to my adoption. I knew, as an up and coming reporter myself, that there was no way that you would get rid of the files so I did it for you. Don't try your laptop...you'll find that it isn't your's. Neither is your camera. All replaced with Lex's resources. You may not understand everything that is going on, but I hope you read all the files that were given to you. If not, you only get one chance per diskette. Each disk was lined with viruses so after they were read and ejected the next time inserted they would cause a chain reaction of viruses. I left my parents the instructions on how to setup the viruses so don't be mad. I mainly wanted this done so no one close to me could ever be hurt because of what I was or who I became. But Chloe, now you know.   
  
By this time, my parents should have given Lana and Pete exact copies of all the diskettes, but the last one. Each of the last disks are different and addressed to the individuals. And if you are wondering, the journal you read was an ongoing journal. I decided on taking these extra precautions after I realized Lex wasn't who or what he made me believe he was. And I hope that you aren't receiving this journal because of any event that might have caused harm to you, Pete, Lana, or myself. I've made a huge decision in my life, I know what I want to do and who I want to be. So this was to be a goodbye for whenever I finally decided to leave Smallville and the ones I loved forever. Guess this means goodbye. Life with you has been wonderful and I will miss you all. Take care Chloe and remember to follow your dreams.  
  
The screen went blank again. Tears flowed harder and faster down Chloe's cheek. She missed his best friend. She missed her one true love.  
  
The screen came back to life. Oh, yeah, one more small thing...if you noticed that my parents had a small funeral for my closest friends...then I should let you know that somewhere or somehow... Screen went out again, but then the same symbol that had appeared earlier slowly centered itself on the screen and below it read,   
  
'Superman Lives.'  
  
The End  
(Comments and Criticisms Welcomed!) 


	2. Chapter 2 of 3

Title: A Fallen Hero: A Follow Up  
Author: DCForever  
Contact: dcforever23@yahoo.com  
Feedback: Yes, I would love to hear and read feedback.  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Science Fiction  
Pairing: None.  
Summary: Its a follow up on how things are going for Chloe and Lex since  
the gym fell.  
Archiving: Archiving is permitted as long as I know of where it will be  
posted and that all the above info stays intact.  
Disclaimer: Lets get this straight...I'm not affiliated with anyone...don't  
have anything of major value. Think that about covers it.  
Author's Note: I guess you could call this part 2 of my "A Fallen Hero"  
story. I said the previous was going to be a stand alone story, but I  
liked how it was setup and decided I would write about the feelings and  
emotions and lives of the other key players in the show. So this is a my  
first follow up to my first posting. There is a possibility for another  
followup as well, if people like this new addition.. Hope people like this  
part as much as they did the first. I beta read the story myself, but I'm  
sure there are still plenty of errors for others to report to me on. Enjoy  
the story.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------  
  
"Martha? Mr. Kent? Is anyone around? Cla..." She had almost said his  
name. She still couldn't believe he was gone. She scurried throughout the  
deserted farm house looking for any sign of life, but none could be found.  
Exiting out the back door, the girl made her way towards the Kent's large,  
red barn. Shouting out again, but no responses came in return. She looked  
around the inside base of the barn, but kept looking upwards toward the  
barn's loft. The loft her friend, Clark, used to call his 'Fortress of  
Solitude.' Deciding against her better judgement, she started up the  
wooden flight of stairs. Slowly taking one step at a time. Each step  
caused a sicking feeling in the pit of her stomache. Many times in the  
past, she had taken these same steps knowing that when she reached the top  
that Clark would be star gazing through his microscope or staring out into  
the night enjoying the peace and silence that filled the air. The creeking  
of the boards beneath her feet awakened her from her thoughts. This time,  
her stairward journey wasn't like any of the past. As she reached the  
flooring of the loft it was as she knew it would be...deserted...no traces  
of human life...no man of her dreams...no Clark.  
  
The young budding reporter stood in the center of the room spinning herself  
in a circle. The room started spinning as well as a dizzy effect took over  
her body causing her to fall back on a nearby couch. She couldn't remember  
the last time she and Clark had played 'Spinning the Room.' Having no idea  
why she had just done that, she settled her head back on the couch and  
closed her eyes. The effects soon left the drained girl. Her emotions had  
been overworked the last week and sleeping hadn't been an option. With her  
eyes still closed, she started remembering all the good times that her and  
Clark had spent together.   
  
'The smile had started it all. When she first moved from Metropolis to  
Smallville, that wonderful, bright, ever glowing smile was the first thing  
she had noticed when she stepped foot on the Smallville Elementary bus. She  
was drawn to the smile's origin and from that moment on she and Clark had  
been great friends...possibly best friends. She got used to seeing that  
smile on a regular basis, even when things weren't going good for either of  
them.   
  
As time passed, they both grew and matured, but none more than young Kent.  
The summer between middle school and high school, Clark grew more than a  
foot while the rest of his friends watched in awe. The short, chunky, curly  
haired young boy had grown into a tall, built, curly haired young man.  
Being that Clark wasn't all that popular at the time, he was mostly admired  
by his close friends. More so by Chloe. Her friendship with the still  
clumsy farm boy slowly started fading as a crush soon took its place. She  
thought she had hidden it well, but her and Clark's friend, Pete, was never  
fooled. And any others that joined their little group soon realized the  
feelings Chloe had on Clark, but Clark never noticed them himself. He was  
always too busy staring at the girl of his dreams, Lana Lang. Chloe never  
expressed her feelings towards Clark and now regretted that decision knowing  
that she would never have that opportunity again.  
  
The times the two were together were the times that Chloe wished would never  
part from her mind. She was so cheerful and open when he was around. He  
seemed to always bring out the good in her behavior, in her writing, and in  
her life decisions. He had always been there for her. She could always  
depend on his chest being a pillow when she needed his support the most. He  
seemed to be around when everything was good and when everything hit the  
fan. No matter the situation, he was there and knew all the right  
questions to ask and how to find the answers. Clark had the blood of a  
reporter whether he was ever given the title or not.  
  
The young blonde knew life wouldn't be the same without him. She settled  
her body more into the confines of the old, beaten down, comfortable couch  
as she fell into a whole sleep.  
  
Sometime during the night, she awokened to deaf silence. She wasn't used to  
sleeping in silence. Her dad usually took care of that. As she awakened  
and looked around, the moonlight lit up the loft. Shadows were cast on  
every wall...some resembling people, others just half filled boxes or pitch  
forks. There she was in the loft of the Kent's barn, alone, no one around,  
place to herself, and many questions yet answered. It was at that moment  
her reporter instincts kicked in. Now was the perfect chance to see what  
Clark was all about. Its not like he could complain or fuss at her from  
where he was. It was a reporter's dream. She could snoop all she wanted  
and never have to worry about the consequences.   
  
The young reporter stood up and started at one end of the loft and hours  
later ended up on the other end. She searched through school papers,  
college acceptances, personal stories, school journals and even previous  
issues of 'The Torch.' Clark truly was a pack rat. Papers were just the  
start of Chloe's intrique. She booted up his computer and searched for  
files and folders that were frequently used. She delved into folders upon  
folders learning even more about her friend than the disks his parents had  
given her. She uncovered scanned in pictures of some of the bizarre cases  
that they had covered in their school's newspaper, pictures of her and Lana  
and Pete, pictures of Lex's mansion inside and out, maps of the whole town,  
and even some nude pictures downloaded off the internet. Chloe was shocked  
that Clark would have such an assortment of pics, some good and others, she  
just didn't want to think about, in his possession.   
  
One of the picture files was labelled 'apresentformyhero.jpg.' As she  
opened the picture, the screen quickly filled with naked flesh. She knew  
she had seen the woman before, just never in a pose, especially like the one  
on the screen. After she scrolled down the poster size picture, she saw an  
autographed signature that read, 'Thank you Clark for saving my life. I  
still have no idea what really happened, but it doesn't matter b/c you were  
there for me. Lex told me that I didn't need to send a gift or anything to  
say thank you because you wouldn't accept it. But I have a feeling you  
would accept this. Afterall, you are a teenage boy. If you ever need  
anything please don't hesitate to ask. Without a doubt, you saw everything  
I had when you saved me from drowning so the picture is just a little thank  
you and reminder. Enjoy the picture. Thanks and Love, Victoria.'  
  
Chloe instantly realized that the picture belonged to the woman that Lex had  
introduced to her and Lana.  
  
"Victoria Harwick. Clark, you devil. So you did think of other things  
besides the paper and Lana." Chloe spoke out loud. "What else have you  
been hiding?"  
  
Chloe thought more about what she was doing...she was openly violating  
someone else's home and personal possessions, not including their personal  
life. She knew the moment of guilt would pass, but it wasn't to be on this  
night. Before she really thought about what she was doing, she grabbed a  
couple cd-r's and quickly copied all of Clark's computer onto a cds. She  
wouldn't search his files anymore tonight, but once the guilt faded she  
would be able to search his files at her convenience. Chloe had a dark side  
to her that her friends rarely saw. She was a ferocious cat when it came  
to a story or secrecy. She proceeded to shutdown the computer, but instead  
of the normal shutdown message, the computer screen flashed on and off and  
started scrolling as the discs from days earlier had.   
  
The screen read, "Chloe! Hope you found what you were looking for. For my  
privacy and your's, the hard drive is being wiped clean as this text  
scrolls." Chloe couldn't believe all the time that Clark had put into  
protecting his files. First the stack of discs and now his computer. She  
was saddened to know that her best friend knew her better than she knew  
herself. She would have never thought that she would have sunk so low as  
to snoop through his files, loft, and life. The computer flashed a familiar  
'S' symbol on the screen and turned off. She knew there was no reason to  
restart the computer.  
  
Chloe Sullivan had just had an epiphany. Knowing that she had sunk to the  
lowest of lows, she made her way back over towards the lonely couch and  
layed down. Moments later, tears filling her eyes, she drifted back into  
dreamland. Night quickly passed to day as her worn out body laid prone  
across the couch. One leg hanging off, wrinkled shirt pushed up towards her  
chest, strands of hair a mess, yet she looked like an angel as she slept.   
  
Day became night and night once again became day. Many sweet dreams later,  
she awakened. Popping her eyes open in a instant hoping that  
somehow...just maybe...something would be different. Maybe she had dreamed  
it all, maybe Clark would be waiting for her to awaken, giving her his  
signature gleaming smile, but those thoughts were the dream. Clark was gone  
and she had to live with it. Slowly rolling her head around trying to find  
some circulation, she looked around the loft. Eyes still hazy from the her  
sleep, she looked towards the loft's open doors and jumped from her sudden  
shock. There, standing by the doors, was a silhouette of a man. She  
quickly tried to blink and rub away ber blurry vision. As her vision  
started to clear she looked down at her clothes and realized whoever the  
man was, he had been given a treat no one had ever been given. She quicly  
grabbed for the separated buttons on her wrinkled shirt and brought them  
across her chest as she fastened them. She was embarrassed, but more so she  
wanted to know why he was there.  
  
"Ahhh, I see the fair and beautiful Chloe Sullivan has awakened. You really  
should watch how you sleep, but I'm not one to complain when given a once  
in a lifetime opportunity." The man gave her a sly smile, as she pulled her  
hands tighter across her chest. "Not to shabby if you ask me. Now, why  
may I ask are you here, Ms. Sullivan?"  
  
Reaching to regain her her spunky attitude and directness that she was known  
for, "Maybe I should be asking you the same thing, Lex!"  
  
The young, rich, bald headed man kept staring out at the land below.  
  
Not looking at the girl, he spoke again. "This was Clark's safe haven. I  
can't remember the number of times I saw him stand in this very spot, day  
in and night out. Other than the Lang's house, I always wondered what drew  
him here. Now, as I look out at the wonder before me, I know. Peace from  
the world. Gorgeous, serene view. A place to let go of everything. A  
place to think." He looked down at the floor as if he was remembering  
something.  
  
"I wanted to see and feel what Clark did. At least once in my lifetime, I  
wanted to know what it felt like to walk in his shoes." The man of no  
emotion suddenly felt tears well up in his eyes. "I'll miss him more than  
you'll ever know."  
  
Standing to her feet, "We all will. He meant a lot to all of us."  
  
"Well, I better be going. Limo is waiting for me outside. I've decided to  
take my dad up on his offer to move back to Metropolis and take over as  
second in command of Luthor Corp. So, this will be the last time I see this  
place for a while."  
  
Turning towards and locking eyes on the girl for the first time, "I'll miss  
Clark dearly, but I'll also miss the adventuresome friendship I got to know  
and love between you and Lana. Pete never gave into my friendship and maybe  
he was right in not doing so. You, Chloe, and your friends, were the first  
people to really accept me and for that...I thank you! Now if you will  
excuse me, I have some things to take care before I finalize my move."  
  
Chloe stopped Lex as he started to walk by her. In a fluid motion, she  
pulled him into a hugging embrace, laying her head against his chest as she  
had done with Clark on many occasions.  
  
"Lex, your friendship meant the world to Clark. It took the rest of us a  
while to come around, but Clark wanted us to give you a chance so we did.  
I know, and you can agree with me or not, you aren't Mr. Innocent and as  
clean as Clark once thought you were. You probably have more skeletons  
hidden in more closets than all of Smallville, but thank you. Thank you for  
never showing the true colors that we all felt you were capable of showing.  
Thank you for being there for Clark. Thank you for all the moments you gave  
us; limo rides, ball room dancing, fireworks, and the right medical cures.  
And a much deserved thank you for fighting your dad, fighting for the  
people of Smallville, fighting to keep the fertilizer plant going. Without  
your efforts, my dad and many others would have no place to go. For that  
alone, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Now get going before I break  
down and cry!"  
  
Before pushing the young man away from her embrace, she reached up and  
placed a kiss on his unexpecting lips.  
  
"Thank you , Lex. This town won't be the same without you."  
  
"Thank you, Chloe. I hope you're right. Maybe the town will be better once  
I'm gone and my skeletons follow. Take care and please tell the others I  
said goodbye. And if you happen to see Lana, tell her to check the Talon's  
safe. I feel she will be greatly pleased with what I left her. Your  
friend, Pete, never has liked me and has always stood up for what he  
believes in. For that, I admire him. He's strong and over confident.  
Much like someone else I once knew. I left him something as well. Don't  
worry, I'm sure you will hear all about it."  
  
Walking towards the stairs, Lex stopped and turned around. "When you see  
the Kents, tell them I'm sorry for their great loss. Clark and I...we were  
going to be stuff legends were made of. Looks like he beat me to the punch;  
risking his life for Lana and the others. You know, people aren't saying  
much about what really happened in the gym before it collapsed. Maybe its  
best it stays that way."  
  
"Bye Lex. It was nice knowing you!"  
  
Chloe's words hit home with silence as Lex made his way down the stairs,  
towards the awaiting limo. They both knew they would never lay eyes on  
each other again...at least not in the small town of Smallville, Kansas.  
  
-----------------  
Two weeks after Lex departed Smallville, he stood by his father, Lionel  
Luthor, the billionaire himself. They stood on a small platform, raised up  
from the crowd below. Today was the grand opening of the new $120 million  
Luthor Corp Offices and Research Facility. This was also the day the  
Luthors were to announce the reunion of father and son.  
  
Lionel Luthor was the first speaker on the day. He stood behind the wooden  
podeum that embodied the Luthor Crest.  
  
"Good morning, Metropolis" Turning to stare at the tv cameras. "Good  
morning, International bodies." Turning back to the crowd before him and  
continuing his speech. "It brings me a great honor to be standing here  
before you on this wonderful day. Not only are we here to celebrate  
another Luthor milestone and the opening of this fabulous new  
building...no, no, there is an even greater reason. As I stand here, my  
son, Lex, now stands as well." Lex steps up to stand by his father. "The  
son has in fact come home. Makes me want to become religious all of a  
sudden. But with all kidding aside, he has come home to help his father  
make the Luthor name known world over. As of 4:35pm yesterday, Lex is  
Luthor Corp's new Vice President of Operations, second in command to your's  
truly."  
  
Lionel gave the type of speech that all expected to hear and he was  
accustomed to delivering. It was just another day at the office. Another  
great Public Relations blitz for keeping the clueless residence of the great  
city of Metropolis at bay. He knew he held the key to the city and could  
bring it to ruins with just the right words. Too bad the citizens had no  
idea what Lionel Luthor's game really was. They were his pawns and if he  
decided to sacrifice them for his behalf, then so be it. Money and power  
was what ran the city and he possessed both. Now with the help and  
knowledge his son had, soon the world would fall at the mention of the  
Luthor name.  
  
"Now, may I introduce, my son, Lex Luthor." Lionel pats his son on the back  
as he takes the podeum and microphone.  
  
"Good morning great people of Metropolis. I don't want to take more time  
than is needed this mornig. There is something that I've come to terms  
with and have accepted. This city and many like it, worldwide, run on  
money, power, and determination. And those are three things that my dad  
and this company strive towards. Yes, I have taken my dad's offer to join  
him and the company in Metropolis, but was it really a good move on their  
part? I think not. They had no idea who they were accepting through those  
glass, high-rise doors." Turning and staring at his father with a gleam in  
his eye.  
  
"Two Luthors emboding the same city not to mention the same company. Money  
and Know-how means Power and Power means Control. You taught me that,  
dad!"  
  
Once again facing the crowd of confused on lookers. "And Power is what the  
Luthor name strives on. Seems I have a great challenge before me. My dad  
bestowed in me what it took to be great...to fight like the great Alexander:  
The Great. To stand toe-to-toe with my enemies. And to never stand for  
being second best. Guess he forgot what he taught me through the years. In  
following in my father's footsteps, I will never be second best to anyone,  
including him and his company.  
  
So without his knowledge, I am here to announce, with the perts of my new  
position and gain of new stock, I have completely bought out all Luthor  
Corp and its subsidiary's stocks in the Smallville Fertilizer Plant. For  
those that don't know, my dad gave me the Smallville plant to teach me a  
lesson. I turned the failure of the plant into a goldmine, all at the  
disappointment of my father. He wanted to shutdown the plant and cause  
innocent people to lose their jobs, all because his son had done something  
he never could. Well, by this time, 1200 acres of farmland have been given  
back to the town and above all...not a single job has been lost at the  
fertilizer plant. In fact, there are designs being considered for possibly  
another plant in the near future. And even more to my father's disapproval,  
the plant's stock is being divided among its workers."   
  
Turning back towards the stern and angry look on his father's face and back  
towards the people. "My father, the great Lionel Luthor, indeed as a fight  
on his hands. As I've stood and fought for the wonderful, simple people of  
Smallville, I now will fight for the great people of Metropolis. Indeed,  
the Luthor name will be known world over...but Metroplis comes first."  
Banging his fist on the podeum, listening as it echoed throughout the  
crowd, " I, Alexander Luthor, will see that its done! Thank you for taking  
time to come out and for welcominig me back home...where I belong. This  
city has fallen ruin to my father and men like him for far too long. Its  
time someone cleaned up their act. Thank you!"  
  
Lionel Luthor was furious at his son's speech. He couldn't believe the  
audacity his son had to show him up at his own press conference. As Lex  
stepped down from the platform, cheers and clapping could be heard all  
around. Lex just smiled as he watched his dad's face in passing. Lex had  
certainly made his mark in Metropolis.  
His limo awaited him in the distance. Lionel watched as his son walked away.  
"That's my son! He is a Luthor after all!"  
  
"Great speech, Mr. Luthor!"  
  
"Thanks, Roger. You don't think I went a little too far do you?"  
  
"No, sir. Your dad disapproved. It was fantastic!"  
  
"Yeah, it felt great. I spoke the truth or at least something close enough  
to the truth and they believed every word."  
  
"Sometimes I think you could be just as bad as your father. It scares me!"  
  
"Glad to hear that, Roger. Because the Luthor Bad Boy ... is back home.  
Metropolis has no idea what is in store for them."  
  
"You're a good, bad man, sir! Where to?"  
  
"My penthouse! No wait! Is there a small, coffee cafe' nearby? I could  
use some cappuccino and some down time. Hard to believe, I already  
miss...the simple things."  
  
The End  
(If there is enough feedback there could possibly be one more follow up with  
Lana, Pete, the Kents, and Chloe.) 


	3. Chapter 3 of 3

Title: A Fallen Hero: The Finally (3/3)  
Author: DCForever  
Contact: dcforever23@yahoo.com  
Feedback: Yes, I would love to hear and read feedback.  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Science Fiction  
Summary: Its a follow up on how things are going for Chloe, Pete, and Lana.  
Archiving: Archiving is permitted as long as I know of where it will be posted and that all the above info stays intact.  
Disclaimer: Lets get this straight...I'm not affiliated with anyone...don't have anything of major value. Think that about covers it.  
Author's Note: I'm not sure if I did this last part of my story justice or not. I don't believe it is as good as my previous parts, but I'll let you, the readers, decide.I beta read the story myself, but I'm sure there are still plenty of errors for others to report to me on. Enjoy the story.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Chloe. What can I get ya? Your usual?"  
  
"No, not today, Lana. Just fulfilling a request for Lex and then have to get home. He asked me to drop by and give you a message. He left Smallville earlier today and didn't sound like he would be returning anytime soon. He wanted me to tell you to check the safe. Lex left you something that he thought you would like."  
  
"Did he give you any kind of hint as to what it might be?"  
  
Shaking her head, "Nope. Sorry. Just that you should check the safe."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Lana unties her apron and lays it on the counter top.  
  
"Samantha, can you watch the register for me? Need to go in back for a minute."  
  
As the other girl nodded her head in response, Lana made her way back to the Talon's office; where the safe awaited her arrival. Curiosity was getting the best of the brunette as her hand shook while turning the safe's combination dial from left to right and back to the left.  
  
Closing her eyes and taking a deep breathe; she pushed the handle down and pulled open the safe's metal door. When she opened her eyes again, there in the safe, a letter, addressed to Lana, stared back. Money lined the back and sides of the safe, but the yellow piece of legal paper lying in the center of the safe grabbed the girl's full attention.  
  
Sweat started dribbling down the side of her face as she pulled the letter from the safe and retreated to a nearby office chair where she sat and started reading the letter.  
  
'Dear Lana,  
I've been your boss for some time now and through that time I'm sure you've learned that I'm a straight shooter. With that said, I'll get straight to the point of this letter. The Talon was once just a dream of a beautiful, brunette and ex-cheerleader that I knew. Through hard work, determination, dedication, and help from a mutual farm boy friend, that brunette girl made her dream come to life. Not only did she give it life, but her smart decisions have made it the success it is today. Therefore I see no reason that the Talon wouldn't be just as successful with the same deserving brunette as its new owner and anchor.'  
  
Heads suddenly turned and conversations ceased to exist as a loud scream of excitement could be heard throughout the small cafe.  
  
Lana continued reading Lex's letter as Chloe quickly made her way towards the back office.  
  
'Ms. Lana Lang, by next Monday morning, my lawyers will have drawn up the appropriate paperwork. All you will need to do is scribble your signature on the awaiting papers and the Talon will legally be yours. My lawyers will handle all the proceedings and/or troubles. I wish you the best with the Talon and your life in and beyond Smallville. If you need to contact me for any reason; my lawyers know how to reach me on my personal line.'  
  
Chloe entered the Talon's office as Lana put the legal paper on the desk. It was the first time that Lana had felt any signs of happiness since the day Clark saved her life.  
  
Thinking back, she replayed the incident in her head. Clark's last words once again echoed in her mind.  
  
~~  
"Lana, no matter what happens, remember always that you were my first love. Your life will be different after this moment, but continue to follow your dreams." Briefly turning his head to see a portion of the roof start to collapse above them, he quickly finished. "Promise me when they try to revive you...you will breath. And tell Chloe I loved her with all my heart and soull...agggghhhh" It was at that moment that she loss consciousness and Clark saved her life by shielding her body from the falling debris.  
~~  
  
Chloe stood, watching Lana's face from the office's doorway. She watched the brunette staring out into space as tears welled up in her eyes and slowly descended down her face. The blonde somehow knew that Lana was thinking back to her last day with Clark. Call it a reporter's instinct...or call it a mutual feeling.  
  
Breaking the tearful silence, "Let me guess, the Talon is now yours?"  
  
Lana quickly brought herself back to the present and wiped the tears from her face.  
  
"Yeah...well, sort of. It will be official and all legal like on Monday. I've been dreaming about this day and now it's arrived."  
  
"Just then, you were thinking about him, weren't you?"  
  
"Was I that obvious?" The blonde nodded in response. "He told me to follow my dreams."  
  
"And you've done just that, Lana. How about a celebration?"  
  
"Sounds Clark like, Chloe!" Lana leaned in to hug Chloe before taking a hold of the girl's arm and leading her out of the office and into the middle of the vacant walkway/dance floor.  
  
Releasing Chloe's arm, "Everyone, can I please have your attention please?" Lana's smile started to fade as no one paid her any attention. She tried yelling again but the result was the same.  
  
Chloe took the continued, loud conversing as being rude to her friend. She pulled a chair out from under one of the customers and proceeded to plant her feet in the seat while standing up. Once in position, she whistled as loud as she could; breaking through all the surrounding chattering.  
  
Afterwards, yelling out, "I believe Lana has something to say. Please just give her a minute of your oh so valuable time. Thank You!"  
  
Lana thanked her friend before continuing. "I have just received some good news. I received notice that Lex Luthor, the previous owner of the Talon, has decided to move back to Metropolis and in doing so has given ownership to yours truly. And I feel like a celebration is warranted; free cappuccinos all around." Turning towards Chloe, "And for you, as many as you want...now and forever." Chloe nodded in acceptance of Lana's gracious and undeserving offer.  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered. Some approached the new owner with open arms, congratulatory handshakes and nods.  
  
At that moment, Pete Ross, a dear friend of Chloe, Lana, and Clark, walked through the cafe's glass door, sporting a smile stretching from one side of his face to the other. Having seen everyone hugging Lana in the middle of the floor, the young man made his way over to the girl to do the same.  
  
"Pete, you're smiling...and there's not a girl attached to your arm. What's up?"  
  
"Always the reporter, huh Chloe?"  
  
"From that response I'm assuming you must have received Lex's goodbye present already."  
  
"Yeah, I got it. It's parked outside."  
  
"Parked?" Chloe walked over to the window to see a brand new red, full-bed truck parked on the street.  
  
"Isn't that..."  
  
Breaking the girl's thought, "Yeah, Chloe! It's the same one. Its the only reason I accepted it."  
  
Lana made her way through the crowd and joined the other two by the window. "Wow, nice wheels, Pete. Looks just like the truck Lex tried to give Clark earlier in the year."  
  
"The very same, Lana. Lex and I didn't get along, but after reading the letter that accompanied the present I couldn't turn it away or just let it sit in the yard. I remember how bad Clark wanted it and his dad wouldn't let him keep it. He was like a family to me. So at least this way when he looks down from above he will know that its in the family and that I accepted it on his behalf. I miss him, guys. I really do miss him."   
  
The two girls wrapped their arms around the now tearful young man. They all missed their dear friend.  
  
Once again, Chloe felt it was up to her to break the building tension.   
  
"Guess there won't be anymore bumming rides off of me on the weekends any more, huh Pete? Now that you have wheels and all, does that mean I can now bum rides off you?"  
  
The three leaned against the glass as they laughed at the blonde's comment.  
  
Months later, Chloe, Pete, and Lana all graduated from Smallville High School. It was at their graduation that the new gymnasium was revealed. Lex returned to Smallville to watch his friends in their glorious moment; walk across the stage ... each taking a look at the site of their fallen friend. As the graduation came to a close, the three friends joined each other on stage by the microphone and podium. Chloe was the first to speak, then Pete and finally Lana. They each took their turn.  
  
"It was on this very site that we lost a friend."  
  
"A friend like no other."  
  
"A friend...that became a Smallville Hero."  
  
Altogether they shouted. "We give you Smallville High's new Fortress of Solitude; Kent Memorial Gymnasium."  
  
Each of them raised their hands in the air as the gym's name slowly came into view. The letters stood out as the sun hit off them; projecting a bright green glow.  
  
Everyone in the audience clapped and cheered; Lex shed a tear.  
  
A year later, Clark's three close friends were living out their days in harmony. The Talon was even more of a success for Lana and her new partner, Pete. The two were partners of another kind as well. After a few friendly dates, Pete popped the question and Lana agreed to be his girlfriend. They had their timely fights that were caused by dating and working together, but the make up moments made the fights worth their troubles.  
  
Chloe had left Smallville for the big city of Metropolis, but was somehow unable to grasp the idea of being away from Smallville so she returned and took over the Smallville Ledger as editor and chief. She still keeps in close contact with the friends she made in Metropolis and stays on top of the news worthy stories from the big city. The same time every month though, Chloe relives her life with Clark as she replaces the flowers on his grave and sheds tears over his grave marker.  
  
"Nice to see you Chloe. It's been a while."  
  
"Yeah, been keeping myself busy with the Ledger and all."  
  
"We saw you at the grave site the other day. I wanted to go and say hi, but Lana thought it was best if you were left alone."  
  
"Lana always was pretty smart."  
  
"Yeah, you got that right."  
  
"Uh oh, sounds like someone is talking about me again."  
  
"Hey, Lana. Pete and I were just saying how smart you were."  
  
"Oh, in that case...don't let me stop ya." The three snickered. "So how are you doing, girl?"  
  
"Same ol'. Just taking one day at a time. Pete mentioned that you two saw me at the grave site."  
  
"Yeah. I figured you would want to be left alone."  
  
"Lana, do you ever visit his grave? I mean, it was you that he died saving...and loving."  
  
Chloe's words sliced right through Lana as she remembered she had never completely followed through on her promise to Clark.  
  
"Oh, Chloe. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for what I'm about to tell you. I can't believe after all this time I hadn't told you."  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
"Yeah, sweetheart...told her what?"  
  
"Clark's last words...before the roof finally collapsed."  
  
"Please, Lana. Please tell me what they were." Water started building up the corner of the blonde's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Chloe. I should of...I'm really sorry." Lana tried to build up the strength needed to tell her friend the one thing she had longed to hear. "Tell Chloe that I loved her with all my heart" A tear swelled up in her eye. "...and soul."  
  
Chloe broke down in tears, covering her face, as she couldn't stop the multitude of descending droplets.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Chloe. I should never have held it back."  
  
Pete exits his side of the booth and joins the sobbing blonde on her side.  
  
"Well, Chloe...now you know. He died loving you...not Lana." He draped his arm across the girl's back as he looked into Lana's own tear filled eyes, mouthing in silence "I love you."  
  
From that day forth, Chloe Sullivan only visited Clark Kent's gravesite on special occasions. She had heard the words she had be awaiting most of her young life. Clark 'loved' her. She even stopped her Sunday ritual of taking conversational walks with Martha Kent through the wheat fields. That was something that she loved doing with Clark when he was alive. He loved the outdoors; whether the sun was shining or hell's droplets were raining from the sky. Life had certainly changed for the young blonde reporter, but little did she know ... she was in for yet another change.  
  
On no particular date or night, Chloe had just finished putting the Ledger to bed when she caught site of an article in Metropolis's world-renowned newspaper, The Daily Planet. She sat down and read the article from beginning to end, allowing only the crucial information to penetrate her brain. Some unknown person rescued twenty men and women from an explosion at the Metropolis National Bank.  
  
A witness reported the following; "He was a young man. Couldn't see his face, but his voice was that of a young man ... approximately 6'2" tall and quite muscular. Had to have been to rip off the bank's safe's door like he did and shield us from the explosion. And fast too. It was like he was there one moment and gone the next. He was a real super man. He was wearing a red cape as well. Funny outfit, but a hero nonetheless."  
  
Chloe's heart sunk as she read and re-read the Planet's leading article. She thought, 'could it have been him? Is he alive? Coincidence maybe?' Chloe needed reassurance so she jumped into her car and sped over to the Kent's residence. Thoughts invaded her mind every second of the way.  
  
Opening her car door, she quickly ran up to the front porch of the Kent's farmhouse and threw open the wooden, front door. Yelling at the top of her lungs, "Martha!"   
  
The screaming girl stopped dead in her tracks as she entered the Kent's living room. Martha sat on the couch, patching up what looked to be a red and blue suit with the same 'S' insignia that she had previously seen. The older lady looked up at the shocked girl and smiled. Turning her head towards the adjoining doorway, Chloe's eyes followed until her view was obstructed by a half naked young man.  
  
"Hey, Chloe."  
  
The young blonde haired reporter started shaking at the sound of the odd, but familiar voice. "Clark?"  
  
Reaching out and drawing the blonde towards his frame, "I'm sorry!"  
  
The End 


End file.
